


Feelings on Fire

by jemtessa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Contact, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Feelings, Love Confessions, lots of staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/jemtessa
Summary: Since parting once they arrived in King's Landing, Brienne thought it was finally time to visit her friend Jaime Lannister.





	Feelings on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> “It's okay to hurt and break down. You don't have to be strong all the time.”  
> “I could kiss you right now!”

Brienne slowly walked into the Red Keep, and over to the White Sword Tower. She made her way towards the whitewashed stoned walls of the building known as the Round Room, where Jaime Lannister would be waiting. As she moved her armour scraped together, making a loud clanking sound as she moved. She knew this would be the best place to find Jaime, who had surprisingly become one of her closest friends.

The door was wide open, so she slowly stepped in searching for Jaime. When she finally found him, his blonde hair glowing under the sunlight, she noticed a saddened look in his eyes.  
“Ser Jaime,” Brienne announced. Jaime jolted slightly as if he wasn't expecting her, she had expected the handmaiden to have alerted him about her visit, which she informed them of just moments ago. But she realised that maybe he just didn't hear, his mind seemed to be occupied with other thoughts. 

Brienne slowly approached Jaime's side, her posture softening in his presence.   
“What is it, Lady Brienne?” he asked, placing his arms behind his back. She wondered if he did that on instinct, still ashamed of the hand that he had lost.   
“Can't a person visit their friend once in awhile?” She challenged, as she reached his side.

Jaime walked towards the bleached white table, taking a seat before gesturing Brienne to do the same. Brienne sat gracefully to the side of Jaime as he sat at the end of the grand table. She looked towards Jaime as she took her seat, sadness overwhelmed his eyes again. She wondered if a comforting hand would reassure him but she knew it wouldn't.  
“Ser Jaime, if I may. It's okay to hurt and breakdown. You don't have to be strong all the time,” she said softly. Jaime turned to her, his eyes fiercely blue.  
“I'm a Lannister,” he protested.   
“Yes. You may be a Lannister, Ser Jaime, but you're still human,” Brienne whispered, “And all humans express emotions.”  
Jaime stared at Brienne with shock. She had been the first person to call him human in a very long time.  
“Emotions make us weak, they cloud our judgement,” he confessed.  
“No, Ser Jaime,” she began, “THey make us strong.”  
Jaime's gaze softened, Brienne didn't look away, she wanted him to hear her, to hear the sincerness in her words and tone. To know that she was there for him.  
“DId you know there are perks to having a friend?” She asked. Jaime raised his eyebrows.  
“And what may that be?” he questioned. Brienne shifted forward, placing her arms onto the table and interlocking her fingers.   
“You can be yourself around them, confess anything you want to them. And it will remain between the two of you,” she smiled. Brienne knew trust was a hard thing to earn in King's Landing, betrayal was common here but deep in her heart she knew the two of them would never betray one another. Jaime rested his arms onto the table. Brienne looked down, glancing at Jaime's new golden hand. She was there when he had lost it, she knew what losing that hand meant. 

She slowly and gently reached out and took his golden hand, and admired it. Looking at the gold and the craftsmanship. It was truly magnificent.  
“Losing your hand doesn't make you weak. It may take some time but you will master the sword again,” Brienne declared. Jaime was left speechless, wondering how he had managed to get someone as wonderful as Brienne as a friend. Brienne didn't fear Jaime, she felt as if she could be brutally honest with him and he wouldn't raise a hand at her. Not if he wanted to lose the other. She knew many people would have lost their heads for the honesty that she was giving Jaime but they had been through too much together to not allow a true friendship to blossom.  
“You are brave, Lady Brienne,” Jaime smirked, “Most people would be too scared to even say hello.”  
Brienne blushed, breaking her gaze from Jaime. “Well, we've been through so much together. If I remember rightly I hated you when we first met.” she admitted. Jaime laughed, his smile bright and full of wonder.  
“And now?” Jaime implored.  
“Not so much,” she blushed.  
“And I, you,” Jaime confessed.   
Brienne looked back to Jaime. His blue eyes full of love and affection. She wondered why he looked at her like this.  
“Also how many times have I told you not to call me Ser Jaime. Jaime is just fine,” he said.  
“I will stop calling you Ser Jaime when you stop calling me Lady Brienne,” she teased.  
“Alright,  _Brienne,_ ” he smirked. She wanted to hit him but decided best not to.  
“Fine, Jaime,” she said reluctantly. “So don't bottle up your emotions. If you need an ear, a  _trusting_ ear, I'll give you one.”

Part of her wanted him to stop looking at her like that, like she was some radiant being who deserved his stares, the other half never wanted him to stop. He was the first person to ever look at her like the way he did, not like she was a freak.  
“You really don't want to hear my troubles,” he said.  
“Can you read my mind now?” She joked. Jaime looked forward, avoiding her gaze. He chuckled under his breath just slightly for her to hear.   
“I lost my had, my  _sword_ hand,” he whispered, his tone sounded broken.  
“Yes and it's a terrible loss. But remember what I said before, you have another. Learn to use it and before your know it it'll be as nothing has changed,” Brienne said softly. Jaime looked down, and started fumbling with his golden hand.  
“It's kind of ugly isn't it? The all mighty King Slayer with a golden hand, funny really,” he laughed, turning to her. Sadness overwhelmed him, it was different than last time. Brienne had seen many sides of Jaime but this sadness was different. It was full of regret, as if he was ready to give up.  
“You know what I think? It shows that you were brave enough to keep going,” she began, “The only person who knows the true story behind your hand is me. You could make up a story or tell the truth. None of it would make you weak. Because, Jaime Lannister, you could  _never_ be weak.”

Brienne watched as she saw the tension in his shoulders disappear. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, the world seemed quiet, the only noise they could hear was their own breathing.  
“I could kiss you right now,” Jaime breathed. Brienne's mouth dropped, she was taken back. She let a small smirk appear across her fast before the redness and embarrassment overwhelmed her.  
“Why don't you then?”  
She shocked herself, she didn't expect to say that out loud. She quickly raised her hand and brought it to her mouth. She dreaded turning to Jaime's direction, she expected to see disgust and embarrassment. But she turned anyway, to her surprise he was glowing. With a beautiful giant smile across his face, as if he was just as surprised as her.  
“Did you mean that?” Jaime asked. Brienne turned away. “Oooh you did.”  
Brienne snapped back, glaring at Jaime. Before melting into his gaze. Once again they stared into each other's eyes, like they usually did. As if they could have a conversation through their eyes alone.  
“Is there something stopping you?” She muttered. Jaime averted his eyes fast, trying to hide the shame behind them. But Brienne saw it. She had heard the rumours of Jaime Lannister. The King Slayer, the sister fucker. When she laid eyes on King Joffrey she knew the rumours to be true. There was no doubting it, in certain lights Joffrey looked like him.  
“We can't help for who we fall in love with, Jaime,” Brienne comforted, remembering the first man she ever loved that never loved her. Her thoughts spiralled for a moment, she thought she was cursed. Cursed to love men who didn't love her. Brienne had wondered why she thought Jaime would be any different.  
“And what if that person I love... is you?” he whispered, leaning towards her. She turned to him, frightened slightly by how close he was to her.  
_Did I hear that right?_ she wondered.  
“What?!” Brienne shouted.  
“You heard me,” Jaime said softly, taking her hand into his own.  
“But what about Cersei?” Brienne asked, worried. She didn't want to cross Cersei not in a million years.  
“What about her?” he replied confused.  
“If she found out that you loved another she would have them,  _me,_ killed,” Brienne explained. Jaime shook his head.  
“I would never let her hurt you. But even so I think you could handle her just fine by yourself,” he laughed. Jaime unhooked his hand from hers, raising it to her cheek, stroking it softly.  
“I have never met a woman as brave as you in all of my life,” he admitted, “You had me from the start.”  
Brienne wondered if she was dreaming. But the warmth of Jaime's hand on her cheek told her that this was all real.  
“I-uh-I. She stuttered. Jaime's fingers danced down to her lips, brushing them tenderly. He stared at her lips and she stared at his. They both hesitated, Brienne wondered what would happen if they did, what would change if they did.  
“You set my feelings on fire,” he whispered, before leaning in. Brienne froze, welcoming Jaime's lips. His kiss was gentle, his lips soft and warm. She felt fireworks go off, this was where she belonged. With Jaime. As their lips parted their eyes lingered on the other's, getting lost in the other's eyes.

The only time she felt truly calm was by his side. She welcomed the calmness. Even if their time together was short, she didn't want to waste a single moment with him. 


End file.
